


Your mission, should you choose to accept it …

by bluecurls



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecurls/pseuds/bluecurls
Summary: This takes place at a time where all of the Avengers are together, Fury is still the director of SHIELD, FitzSimmons exists because I needed them, and all is well with the world.Prompt: "Why, exactly, do you need chloroform at 2 a.m.?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last year, after getting some grief from anonymous commenters on AO3, I started a second account for my Darcy Lewis/Avengers fics, but that didn’t end well, so I deleted it and the fics I wrote as MerryBerry8. I’ve kind of missed them, so I’m looking into reposting under my one and only account because after seeing what other Darcylanders have had to deal with, I’m tired of the trolls winning.

She peeked around the corner. All clear. Darcy let out her breath. Silently. She had to be quiet. It wouldn’t do to get caught now, not when she was so close to --

“Ahem.”

Crap.

She spun on her heel, the smile on her face faker than Abigail Robins’ spray tan at senior prom. “Director Fury! How are you this lovely day?”

He did not look impressed. “It’s two in the morning, Lewis.”

Oh yeah. “Lovely evening, then.” Pause. “Sir,” she added for good measure.

“Cut the shit, Lewis. What the fuck are you doing at headquarters?”

Crap, crap, crap. “I got lost during the tour?”

He crossed his arms over his chest, the leather on his arms making no sound as his one eye locked on her. “SHIELD does not give tours.”

“You should really consider it. Just think of the extra cash you’d bring in. All the invisibility doohickeys can’t be cheap.”

He didn’t bother answering. Instead, one arm reached out and snagged the canvas tote Darcy had concealed behind her back. It happened so fast, she didn’t have time to think of a lie as Fury pulled the glass bottle from the bag. "Why, exactly, do you need chloroform at 2 a.m.?"

Damn, fuck, shit, crap.

“Lewis?”

“Scavenger hunt.”

He gave her a disbelieving look. The fact that he was able to do it so well with only one eye should be commended, but it didn’t seem like the best time to express her admiration.

“Scavenger hunt,” Fury repeated.

She nodded. “Yes, sir.”

"You expect me to believe that Foster’s intern – “

“I’ve been upgraded to lab manager at Avengers Tower.”

“ -- snuck into my headquarters in the middle of the fucking night to steal a bottle of chloroform because of a scavenger hunt?”

“In my defense, anyone with access to my file would know this isn’t all that shocking.”

Oh. Wow. She had no idea a person’s face could turn that red that fast. Was that normal? God, she wished Tony was there. He had a knack for pissing people off; a gift, you might say. He would know if this was typical or if she should seek medical assistance.

“Is there a problem?”

Darcy sighed in relief at the quiet voice at her back. “Bruce!” The smile she gave him was not at all fake. “My favorite scientist! What are you doing here?”

Bruce looked confused as his eyes darted from Darcy to Fury. “Um, I was called in to consult with Drs. Fitz and Simmons on a – “

“Classified!” Fury roared.

“Right,” Bruce agreed. He gave Darcy an apologetic smile. “Classified. Anyway, we determined that the object of which I can’t discuss does not pose a threat to the environment in which it was located, so I am going back to the tower. I came to see if you were ready, too.”

“Too?” Fury asked. “You knew she was here?”

Bruce nodded. “Tony called. He said he sent Darcy over to pick up something for his latest Calm-the-Big-Guy experiment.” He glanced between the SHIELD director and lab manager once more. “I take it Tony’s errand wasn’t SHIELD-approved.”

“Why the fuck would I approve any of Stark’s ideas?” Fury growled.

Bruce nodded sagely. “True. I haven’t slept much the past two days. Otherwise, I would have known better.”

“You haven’t slept!?” Darcy cried, the current situation forgotten as she hurried to Bruce’s side. She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. That’s what her mother did first when she checked on her children’s health. Darcy’s file may include a paragraph (or eight) about her disregard for authoritative figures, but that did not include Carolyn Lewis. “What have I told you about working too hard?”

“A sleepy scientist is a dead scientist,” Bruce replied dutifully.

“Exactly. I don’t care how many letters you have behind your name, Bruce Banner. You are coming home with me right now where you will eat a decent meal and then go to bed for at least eight hours, if not more!” Bruce nodded obediently. Darcy smiled and tucked her arm through his as she turned to face Fury. “As you can see, sir, my job does not maintain a 9-to-5 schedule. I’m sure you understand.”

Fury placed the bottle of chloroform in the canvas tote. “I hope Stark’s paying you enough.”

“He is, sir.”

Fury gave the bag to Darcy. “Demand a raise.”

“I will, sir,” she tugged on Bruce’s arm in the universal sign for ‘Let’s go!’

“And stay the fuck out of my building!” Fury yelled as they walked briskly to the elevator.

“Done, sir!” Darcy called as they doors slid close. “Phew,” she breathed as the car began its descent to SHIELD’s lobby. “You, my friend, know how to make an entrance.”

Bruce smirked as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He tapped a quick message, his smile growing wider as he read the response. “Bucky and Sam got Steve’s shield.”

Darcy’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “Seriously? Man, Team Cap is going down!” She held her hand up, laughing when Bruce slapped his palm against hers. “And you thought Team Bonding Scavenger Hunt was a bad idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fury has no idea why Bruce is at headquarters, but he likes saying things are classified. Obviously he should pay more attention to the people working for him and with him, but CA: Winter Soldier took care of that.


End file.
